


Эта болезнь, любовь

by Drunk Erzherzog (nealex93_17)



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mutual Pining, Sick Character, Sickfic, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nealex93_17/pseuds/Drunk%20Erzherzog
Summary: Андрет больна, и Аэгнор пытается помочь. Оба стараются справиться со своими чувствами, с разной степенью успеха.





	Эта болезнь, любовь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This Sickness, Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13763475) by [allonsytotumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsytotumblr/pseuds/allonsytotumblr). 



> вдохновлено вот этим хэдканоном:  
> https://verymaedhros.tumblr.com/post/171031676257/elven-biology-idea
> 
> перевод хэда:  
> https://vk.com/puncturerepair?w=wall-102812885_2476
> 
> вкратце, у эльфов железное здоровье, они никогда не болеют. а поскольку их тела имеют резист к болезням, то их прикосновения и поцелуи исцеляют смертных от легких недомоганий, вроде простуды.

Была зима, ужасно холодная, и тем не менее Аэгнор шел навестить Андрет.

Почти каждый день они проводили в компании друг друга, слишком часто, кто-то мог сказать. Он слыхал эти сплетни — что у них что-то вроде романтической интрижки — но Андерт не обращала на них никакого внимания.

— Меня уж точно не задеть подобными разговорами, — отсмеявшись, сказала девушка, когда эльф поведал ей о них. — Я нашла возлюбленного среди эльдар, и мне завидуют. Но ты… они думают, что ты пал ниже своего достоинства, выбрав подругу из людей, когда мог из своего народа. Большая часть домыслов крутится вокруг тебя и почему ты выбрал меня. Не ради политического альянса или богатств…

— Может быть, ради твоей красоты и твоего духа, столь отличного от эльфийского и все же великого, — отвечал Аэгнор, считая, что многие вещи можно сгладить шуткой.

— Это нелепо. Но говоря о красоте, может быть, ты выбрал меня потому, что не смог убедить ни одну эльфийскую деву выйти за тебя. Тебя считают красивым среди эльдар?

Ему было известно, что он, как и вся его раса, зачаровывал смертных своим прекрасным видом, и Аэгнор задумался, верно ли это и с Андрет. Он хотел, чтобы его предположение оказалось правдой, хотя девушка никогда не делала ничего, что выдало бы ее восхищение. Может быть, она просто хорошо скрывала свои мысли. Однако Амбарато не был бы против, если бы она считала его красивым. Возможно, это тщеславно, но если и так…

— Каково твое мнение? — спросил эльф.

— Но именно поэтому я и сказала «среди эльдар», — ответила Андрет. — Я могла бы признаться, что смотреть на тебя — все равно что смотреть на солнце, что каждый раз я сгораю, когда ты глядишь на меня, и все же… — она указала на него пальцем. — Это не верное суждение. Все эльфы кажутся прекрасными для людских глаз, однако, что насчет более проницательных очей?

Андрет могла и будет оспаривать любое его слово, и, что ж, Аэгнор сказал, что их мнения различаются и что никогда прежде не думал об этом. _Прежде, по крайней мере,_ решил он, возвращаясь к настоящему, снимая капюшон и приглаживая назад волосы перед тем, как постучать в дверь дома Андрет.

Она ответила, но после более продолжительной, чем обычно, паузы.

— Ты выглядишь, — начал Амбарато, завидев ее, но затем замолчал. Ужасно — пришло на ум, однако сказать так будет грубо и не совсем верно. Девушка выглядела потрясающе, обескураживающе прелестной, как всегда, но также уставшей, бледной и ослабевшей. — С тобой все в порядке? — исправился он.

— О, неужели так плохо? — она повела бровью. — Ничего существенного. Я простудилась. Входи.

— Ты больна? — уточнил эльф, входя внутрь.

— Нет, то есть, да, но не серьезно. Спросить так мило с твоей стороны, — произнесла Андрет, вздрогнув.

Разрываться между ее первым признанием — что она считает его красивым — и вторым — что она больна — было ужасно. И Аэгнор произнес:

— Но ведь с тобой все будет хорошо, верно? Недомогания становятся опаснее в зимы, не так ли? И…

— _Аэгнор_ , — перебила девушка, растягивая его имя. — Я совершенно в порядке. Но если начну умирать, то ты первым об этом узнаешь.

— Нет ли какого-нибудь… какого-то лекарства?

Военная медицины была ему хорошо известна: прижигание, накладывание жгутов, зашивание ран, исцеление порезов, что могут причинить вред эльфам. Но не это — не то, как изгонять болезни. Не то, как помочь Андрет. И беспомощность пред лицом ее недуга привела его в ярость.

— Хотела бы я, чтобы такое существовало, однако его нет. Только отдыхать и ждать, пока простуда пройдет, — девушка замолчала и отвернулась, чтобы громко чихнуть. — Ох уж этот твой идеальный, никогда не раздраженный нос! — воскликнула она без злобы.

— Что ж, — произнес он, полагая, что Андрет быстро поправится. — Желаю тебе скорого выздоровления, — эльф протянул руку и погладил девушку по предплечью в знак утешения и доброй воли, но ее лицо, еще мгновение назад столь бледное, зарделось такой краской, что он немедленно убрал ладонь, не уверенный, что же он сделал неправильно, и надеясь, что не оскорбил ее.

— О, прошу, останься! — вскрикнула Андрет и теперь сама схватила его за руку. — Я совсем не выходила на улицу, потому что не хочу распространять болезнь, но ты со своим железным здоровьем! Мне нужна компания, пожалуйста? — ее пальцы горели в его ладони — может быть, у нее лихорадка — но в их жарком прикосновении не было ничего неприятного.

— Я останусь, если ты ляжешь отдыхать.

— Что это? Ты даешь мне медицинский совет?

— Я знаю, что покой помогает с любым исцелением. Так что иди и ложись, иначе уйду.

Он теперь говорил с Андрет только таким образом. Узнав, что это обычай смертных — говорить с сарказмом или грубовато, когда вы хорошие друзья либо между вами есть любовный интерес. Не то что бы они… она, по крайней мере…

— Ладно, согласна, — девушка театрально пошла в свою комнату и упала на кровать. Покрывала лежали, сложенные будто гнездом; Андрет дернула одно из них и укрылась, произнеся: — Ну вот, сделано. Теперь мое тело сможет излечиться, ты рад?

— В восторге.

Немного неправильно было садиться на кровать, когда она в ней лежала, но в комнате не оказалось стульев, так что он устроился на полу, и, к счастью, Андрет не возражала.

— И о чем же мне рассказать?

— О чем угодно. Должно же быть что-то занимательное в тысячах лет твоей жизни.

— Лишь веках, — поправил Аэгнор, усмехаясь, как часто доводилось ему в ее обществе.

Но она была права. Он думал о Манвэ и Варде, Финвэ и Индис, Тинголе и Мелиан. О всех возлюбленных. Нет, эти истории не подойдут. Он не станет сидеть вот так в ее спальне и рассказывать о любви, даже самой целомудренной.

— Расскажи о Валиноре, — наконец попросила девушка, заметив его замешательство.

Валинор. Тяжело примириться со страданиями, что он видел в этом мире, с утраченным блаженством тех земель. Аэгнор почти забыл, что последние существуют, пусть и на другом краю света, но попытался вспомнить, рисуя перед Андрет картины Валинора и отвечая на ее вопросы.

— Так почему ушел? — спросила она, в ее голосе струилась вся серьезность. — Да, я знаю эту историю, камни и все остальное, но… но как?! Как можно было покинуть такое место ради чего бы то ни было?

После столь долгой беседы, он тоже снова задумался:

— Это было не легким решением. В тот час месть казалась слаще безопасности. Я был очень юн, и разговоры о славе… о том, что ждало впереди, если я уйду.

И что добыли они своей страстностью в итоге?

— Потерять все это и никогда не вернуться кроме, как после смерти, что неестественно для твоего народа. Не могу представить, что ты чувствуешь, — сказала Андрет, и эльф ощутил вину, ибо он должен был помогать ей излечиться, а не наоборот.

— Все не так плохо, как кажется, — ответил он. — Мои впечатления от этих земель — от местных жителей — не так ужасны.

— О, да, мое общество стоит оставления Благословенного края, — девушка закатила глаза.

Взглянув на нее, лежащую перед ним на кровати, Амбарато подумал о дружбе и собирался уже согласиться с ней. _Не так ужасны_. Но момент растянулся, и ожидавшая ответа на, разумеется, шутливую реплику Андрет смущенно отвела взор.

— И ты сожалеешь? Об уходе? — впервые этот вопрос прозвучал ему в лицо, хотя Аэгнор был уверен, что многие задавались им мысленно и вслух за закрытыми дверями.

Иногда, иногда — да, столь явственно, что тоска становится физически ощутимой, будто у него зияющая дыра в груди. Но останься он в Валиноре, то никогда бы не находил покоя от «что, если?». Что, если бы он ушел? А если нет, то разлучился бы со многими из своего племени, и на что бы тогда был похож Валинор? Это королевство не смогло бы сохранить свое счастье. Оно — увядающий цветок с опустевшими домами, разлученными семьями и Чертогами Мандоса, полными душ.

— Мне кажется, останься я там, то пожалел бы о своем решении, а если мог вернуться, освобожденный от бремени предательства, то пожалел бы о том, что оставил это место, — ответил Амбарато.

Слишком много своего сердца он отдал обоим землям, чтобы продолжить счастливо жить. Слишком много осталось его здесь, в Средиземьи, и с ней. Не следовало позволять этому случиться. Он должен был быть более осторожным.

— Понятно, — ответила Андрет; ее голос оборвался от кашля.

Он прозвучал ужасно, словно ее легкие разрывались сами собой, но девушка быстро произнесла:

— Я в порядке, — прочистила она горло, предвосхищая вопрос. — Это выглядит хуже, чем есть на самом деле.

Аэгнор кивнул, но видеть ее страдания, даже самые незначительные, печалило его. Ее болезнь так обеспокоила его, ибо напомнила о ее смертности и всех слабостях, которым Андрет подвержена, а он нет. Амбарато ненавидел саму мысль, что ничего не мог поделать с этим. Или, все же, он не был так уж бесполезен. Кое-какая идея пришла ему в голову.

Перворожденные не чувствовали недомогания — ни от болезней, передаваемых по воздуху или с пищей, ни от инфекций в ранах. Так было всегда; но после знакомства с людьми, эльфы задумались, почему это происходит и почему только они наслаждаются идеальным здоровьем. Эру сотворил их подобным образом, что их тела сами отвращают любую заразу — таково было наиболее распространенное суждение.

Но, углубляясь далее, их лекари задумались: коль люди передают недуги друг другу, особенно через физический контакт, могут ли эльфы делать то же самое, но наоборот? Не поэтому ли пациенты эльфийских целителей выздоравливают гораздо быстрее, чем те, которых лечат их смертные собратья? И как бы неправдоподобно это ни звучало, теория, похоже, безошибочно работала на практике.

Не со всеми болезнями, конечно. Эльдар не могли остановить смертельно опасные заразы, или пациент мог оказаться безнадежным; прикосновение эльфа не заживляло ран или подобных серьезных проблем, и все же благодаря какому-то неведомому благословению их тел они исцеляли мелкие недомогания смертных.

Хотя этой чудотворной способностью часто пользовались их лекари, эльфы предпочитали держать ее в секрете, ибо не хотели, чтобы их превозносили или обвиняли, когда их дар не мог предотвратить какую-нибудь болезнь.

Физический контакт работал наиболее эффективно, и чем больше его, тем лучше: обнять человека приносило больше пользы, чем держать его за руку, то же самое с поцелуями. Это также было причиной держать их дар в тайне, потому что, учитывая широко известные восхищение и притяжение к эльфам людей, неразумно предавать огласке, что прикосновение эльдар способно исцелять, поскольку уже много людей преисполнялись любви к ним… и по другим причинам.

Но почему бы не использовать этот дар, чтобы помочь Андрет? Она, как сведущая в знаниях Перворожденных, заинтересуется и, конечно, не будет против ни самого лечения, ни тона, которым он его предложит. В ее глазах вспыхнул огонь увлеченности — в этом Аэгнор был почти уверен.

Но как только эльф озвучил свою идею, то с мучительной болью осознал, насколько чудно она звучит, однако Андрет, заинтересованная, села в постели, подобрав колени к груди.

— Чудесное исцеление? Есть ли хоть что-то, на что твой народ не способен? Вы могли бы зарабатывать на этом, — продолжила она. — И должна сказать, что у вас и так бы было много покупателей, даже если бы они и не нуждались в лечении…

— Да, я знаю. Поэтому мы и не говорим об этом другим.

— И, все же, теряете целое состояние, — Андрет повернулась к нему лицом и положила подбородок на коленки.

— Ну так… хочешь ли ты, чтобы я… я, я могу помочь, если желаешь, — он запнулся, зная, что предлагает ей это не только, чтоб облегчить ее страдания, но и из-за своих чувств к ней, запутанных и противоречивых.

— Безвозмездно? — снова пошутила девушка, похоже, не заметив двусмысленности в его словах или, наоборот, не имея ничего против иной цели этого «чудесного исцеления», как она это назвала.

— Да, по доброй воле, — ответил Амбарато, чувствуя, как нервозность нарастает, когда Андрет отодвинулась чуть в сторону и выжидательно взглянула на него.

Он сел рядом ней, не зная, как именно начать. Ему доводилось держать пациентов за руки и целовать их в лоб, пока те спят, но мысль опробовать свой дар с ней привела его в смущение, ибо… ибо Аэгнор был влюблен. Эльф ненавидел признаваться в этом чувстве даже себе, но факт оставался фактом — упрямо существовавший в его жизни и пронизывающий все общение с Андрет.

— Ну, так куда ты должен поцеловать меня, в лоб или…? — произнесла девушка тоном любопытного пациента, справляющегося о ходе процедуры.

— В губы, — ответил Амбарато, глядя на нее сверху вниз. Теперь они стали ближе, потому что девушка придвинулась к нему так, чтобы их плечи соприкасались. Стараясь говорить как доктор, он поспешно добавил: — Если ты не будешь против, то все пройдет эффективнее.

Андрет кивнула и, не сомневаясь ни секунду, обвила его шею руками, притянув Аэгнора ниже к себе и жадно поцеловав, будто пытаясь выпить его здоровье с губ. Он ответил, рассудив, что если бы девушка ничего к нему не испытывала, ее действия отличались. Ее тело, прижатое к его собственному, горело, кожа слишком горячая, от жара, подумалось ему снова. Наконец Андрет отстранилась, чересчур скоро для него и, похоже, для нее тоже.

— Подожди мгновение, нос заложен, так что я не могу дышать как следует, — пояснила она, задыхаясь; но вскоре снова опять прильнула к эльфу.

Его чувства, простые — всеобъемлющая любовь, но и сложные, потому что… Он обнял ее одной рукой, а другой ласкал ее локоны и кончик уха, округлого, а не заостренного. Потому что в этом дело. Будь Андрет из эльфов или он из людей, все было бы просто. Они могли бы пожениться. Но поскольку их расы разнились, там много их разделяло.

Ситуация опасно начала выходить из-под контроля: их сплетенные руки, губы и тела — так что Аэгнор нежно прервал поцелуй. Девушка выглядела почти разочарованной, и он поспешил пояснить, что этого вполне достаточно, чтобы исцелить ее.

— Прошу прощения, — сказала Андрет, заметно довольная лечением и совсем ни о чем не сожалеющая. — Все дело… в этой глупой простуде. Я уже давно болею и хотела убедиться, что лечение, какое бы оно ни было, поможет.

— Я не против, — ответил Аэгнор, отметив, что она флиртует с ним и что его реплика может тоже быть воспринята соответственно.

У него кружилась голова, и кровь вскипела, словно Амбарато сам подхватил лихорадку.

— Разве не должно полегчать? Ибо я совсем этого не чувствую, — девушка принялась распутывать и приглаживать волосы, которые, похоже, были в совершенном порядке.

С переменным успехом эльфу удалось привести голову в ясное сознание, и он пояснил, что процесс занимает обычно несколько часов. И посоветовал ей поспать. Андрет станет лучше. А на улице уже стемнело: Аэгнор замешкался.

Она поблагодарила, и Амбарато ушел. Снаружи ему в лицо ударил ледяной ветер, но так и не достиг разгоряченного сердца.

На следующий день девушка навестит его, объявит о том, что полностью здорова, засыплет вопросами об этой способности и снова пошутит, что, продавая свои лечебные поцелуи и объятия, эльфы обеспечат себе вечное богатство. Аэгнор ответит какую-нибудь глупость, думая, однако, что, хотя ее небольшое недомогание исцелено, его любовь к ней — более, чем просто инфекция, и не поддается подобному лечению.


End file.
